There has recently been proposed a camera film photofinishing system in which exposed films are returned to the camera user in a film cartridge rather than as mounted slides or negative film strips such as is generally the current practice in the industry. In the case of mounted slides, users are accustomed to sorting out unwanted slides and putting the remaining slides in a desired sequence for display with a slide projector. With film returned in a cartridge, unmounted, this sorting and sequencing would not be possible. In the case of negative film, electronic equipment for viewing negative film frames as positive images is known but there is no convenient mechanism for sorting out unwanted images and placing the remaining images in a desired viewing sequence. It is desirable therefore to provide apparatus and method whereby film returned to the customer in a cartridge can be sorted and sequenced for subsequent viewing in a convenient manner. It is further desirable to provide apparatus and method for convenient viewing in a desired sequence of images on film contained in a cartridge.